ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Ribut
, also unofficially known as Ultraman Storm outside of Malaysia and Indonesia, is an Ultra created by the joint collaboration of Les' Copaque Productions, the creator of Upin and Ipin, and Tsuburaya Productions. He starred in Episodes 25, 26 and 27 in the 8th season of Upin and Ipin in Malaysia. This special episode featured the heroes of Japan, as well as other elements taken from the Ultra Series. History Upin and Ipin, Season 8 Episode 25 The story begins with an unknown Malaysian astronaut looking at Earth from the space in awe. He then saw a mysterious flying burning orb heading to Earth. On Earth, the twins Upin and Ipin, are two member of the Defense Force, DRF, and are patrolling around Kuala Lumpur in their jet fighter, Aman 1, to monitor an unusual haze that has appeared. They were contacted by their comrades, Mei Mei and Mail, in Aman 2, who have also reported of the strange haze. They then propose to find the source of the contamination, to which everyone agrees. Meanwhile, in the DRF headquarters, communications to both aircraft had failed. The signals of the planes were difficult to reach in the haze, and thus were abruptly cut off. The headquarters had no choice but to wait. Upin and Ipin discover and complain about the illegal logging and polluted rivers in the area, while Mei Mei and Mail discover a fire. Having difficulties contacting each other and the DRF headquarters in the hazy situation, they continue to search around. They then discover the burning and pollution were caused by an alien that they name Alien Kilat. Aman 2 tried to attack, but it was not effective, and the plane crashed to the ground. Aman 1, nearby the area, had also tried to attack the evil Alien Kilat, but this proved worthless, as the plane fell to the ground. Fortunately, it was saved by Ultraman Ribut. Episode 26 Terasawa of DRF, turned into Ultraman Ribut and save Aman 1 plane and his comrades. The alien then capture the flying Aman 2 while rewarded Ultraman Ribut with a barrage of shots which the Ultra evade effortlessly. Ribut then run towards Kilat while blocking its shot attack but the evil alien then toss away Aman 2 to the highway street near the area. Ultraman Ribut then fly towards the plane and use his speed to catch the plane from crashing and harm the people at the highway. However, upon placing Aman 2 away from danger, Alien Kilat then fire a beam at Ribut and pressed him towards the highway. Upin and Ipin tried to shoot the alien to even the match but the alien then change its target from Ultraman Ribut to the twins. After evading Kilat's first shot the twins are doomed with the image of Kilat charging its beam but they are saved by Ultraman Ribut who fly towards the alien and interject the attack. Ribut pushed Kilat away and crash the nearby hill. The Ultra then pound the evil alien and manage to evade it's beam attack. While Ribut and Kilat fighting at the background, Mei Mei and Mail goes to Upin and Ipin and ask about their well-being. Upin then suggest that they should team-up with Ultraman Ribut to defeat Alien Kilat. They then manage to save Ribut from being attack and give him an opening to use his Ultra Kick attack.Being angry, the alien then use its technique to burn down its surrounding and increase the level of air pollution of the location where the fighting take place. Kilat then inhale the smoke to increase its strength. However this act make the DRF realize that the alien rely on smoke to increase its energy. They then manage to control the level of air pollution by sucking up all the smoke using their smoke-sucking gadget. Nearly defeated, Alien Kilat then concentrate a high amount of energy and fire a beam attack towards Ultraman Ribut. Given his fast time reaction, Ultraman Ribut manage to evade the beam. Because of this, the beam hit the electrical substation tower behind him and electrocute the area surrounding it. To everyone dismay, the electricity charged a dormand mysterious kaiju and that kaiju become active while grow bigger than Ribut himself. The kaiju is called Raksasa Halilintar (Halilintar Monster) by the DRF team. Everyone, including Ultraman Ribut, Alien Kilat, and the DRF team look in shock while Halilintar roars fiercely. The giant Kaiju then head to the Kuala Lumpur city nearby leaving Ribut and Kilat behind resuming their fight. The DRF team flies to the city to warn and evacuate all the people there before the arrival of Halilintar. The battle between Ribut and Kilat then coming to its climax when the agile Ultra run towards the shooting alien while showing his agility with evading all of Kilat's beam shot before using his Saw-Toothed Disc attack to cut both Kilat's hand. Ultraman Ribut then finish off Alien Kilat with his unique Ultra Beam which is done after swirling his hands around each other like a "Silat" martial art practitioner usually did. Ribut then flies off to Kuala Lumpur to stop Halilintar's rampaged. Episode 27 Raksasa Halilintar has arrived at Kuala Lumpur and everyone is in panic. Upin, Ipin, Mail and Mei Mei in their Aman 1 jet fighter try to halt Halilintar's movement but to no avail. Nearby, a little girl named Ara stood froze as she is frightening to see the giant kaiju rampaging the place. She is then becoming Halilintar's next target but Upin and Ipin arrive by her side and try to bring her to safety. However, the kaiju then attack them with its electrical plasma breath attack. Luckily enough, Ultraman Ribut arrived in the knick of time and shield the three kids with his Protean Shield barrier technique that emanates from his crystal brace. Halilintar then attacks Ultraman Ribut with its electrical breath attack but the Ultra managed to block it with his Protean Shield again. However the mighty kaiju then unleashed a strong tail attack which canceled Ribut's barrier and sent one of his crystal brace away. Shocked by the attack, Ribut is then caught off guard by Halilintar's another electrical breath attack. Ribut try to get up but he seems to lose his conciousness when his color timer starts blinking. Sensing that Ultraman Ribut will be in grave danger if they did not help him, Upin and Ipin went to the top of the nearest building and start shooting Halilintar with their gun. They shoot Halilintar while shout Ribut's name to awake him. The monster then attack the twins but luckily for them, the attack miss. Ribut then regain his conciousness and with all his might, he run towards the kaiju and attack it with his flipping kicking technique. He then do a melee attack and cut off Halilintar's horn using his Saw-Toothed Disc. Ultraman Ribut then fly up to the sky and prepare his Protean Durable Net technique. He shoot it towards Halilintar and upon contact, Halilintar is enclosed in the Protean sphere which Ribut drags to the sky and start swinging it before tossing it out of Earth atmosphere. The thrown kaiju then received a comical farewell greet by the unknown Malaysian astronaut from the 1st episode that is in space at the time. All member of DRF are in joy with Ribut's success of preventing the destruction of Kuala Lumpur by Raksasa Halilintar. Jarjit then wonder about the whereabout of Terasawa that suppose to be in the DRF headquarters. Ultraman Ribut then come back to Earth and thank Upin and Ipin for their bravery help. With the defeat of Alien Kilat and Raksasa Halilintar, Kuala Lumpur's polluted air has become normal again. Ribut then gives Upin and Ipin a farewell gift. Upin and Ipin awoke from their dream while shouting Ultraman Ribut's name. They then realize that it has been only a dream but start questioning about it again when they see Ultraman Ribut's transformation item, G-Flash brace at their hand. Ipin then smell smoke and the twins rushed outside to see where does the smoke come from. The smoke is revealed to come from a pile of dry leaves that their older sister, Ros, burn just outside their grandmother house. Upin then warns his sister that she cannot do that as the monster will come if the air is polluted. Ros then questioned her twin brother about where is that said monsters and take more dry leaves and toss it on top of the already burning dry leaves to increase the burning flame. She then laugh hysterically while looking at her brothers which they said she's acting like a monster. Upin and Ipin then say that they will call Ultraman Ribut to stop her which Ros mockingly ask them to do it. While they are doing somewhat like a pose to call Ribut, their friends arrive while wearing Ultramen masks. Jarjit is seen wearing Ultraman Ribut's mask, Mail is seen wearing Father of Ultra's mask, Mei Mei is wearing Mother of Ultra's mask, Ehsan is wearing Ultraman Taro's mask while Fizi is wearing Ultraman Ginga's mask. Ros then laugh at them while calling them "Ultramen Ketot" (Ultramen Shorty) given their childly height. Jarjit then pick a hose and shoot water to Ros face while she's laughing at them. Ros then playfully act as a monster and chase the Ultramen Ketot team while they ran away from her. Upin and Ipin laugh while watching their friends ran from Ros but then the G-Flash mysteriously blinking, making the twins wondered why. Techniques * Saw-toothed Discs: Like the original Ultraman, Ribut can fire rings of energy to cut apart his opponent. He does not use any specific action to create them. * Protean Shield: Ribut can erect a circular shield of blue energy to protect himself. ** Durable Net: He can fire a ray that can trap a monster in a sphere. Used on Halilintar before Ribut threw him into space. * Ultra Beam: He fires his Ultra Beam in an L position. Done after swirling his hands around each other. Can Destroy a monster in one hit. * Ribut Kick: He can do a powerful flying kick. * Agility: Ribut is perhaps one of the most agile Ultra ever, being able to dodge enemy fire that he is running towards. He often performs jumps and flips and has excellent reaction time for something so massive as an Ultra. Ultraman Ribut Saw-toothed Discs 001.png|Saw-toothed Discs Ultraman Ribut Protean Shield 001.png|Protean Shield Ultraman Ribut Durable Net 001.png|Durable Net ULTRAMAN RIBUT 02.jpg|Ultra Beam Ribut Kick!.png|Ribut Kick Transformation G-flash:Used by Terasawa are twin bracelets. In order to transform, Terasawa would need to put both of the bracelets together to transform into Ultraman Ribut. Gallery ultramanribut.jpg ULTRAMAN RIBUT 03.png|Ribut vs. Halilintar ULTRAMAN RIBUT.jpg|An official poster for Upin & Ipin x Ultraman Ribut UltramanRibutColorTimer.png|Ultraman Ribut's color timer and chest design. Ribut's Arm Crystal close up.png|Ultraman Ribut's Arm Crystal Design Crystal Brace.png|Ultraman Ribut's Crystal Brace Ribut's Leg Crystal.png|Ultraman Ribut's Leg Crystal Design and Position Trivia *Ultraman Ribut appears to be a blend of various Ultras. ** His overall design is that of Ultraman. ** His shoulder and chest design bearing a resemblance to Zoffy. ** He has a flatter face, similar to that of Ultraman Jack. ** His ears nearly resemble those of Ultraman Great. ** He has large crystals on his arms and shins that look identical to the ones that Ultraman Ginga has. *** The crystal design at Ribut's arms bear resemblance to Ultraman Mebius own Mebius Brace design. This design is also used for Ribut's leg crystal. *** While the crystal at Ginga's leg are positioned at his shins, Ribut has it at the outer side of his shins. *Ribut is the first Ultra created for a foreign country besides America and Australia. He is thus the first Malaysian Ultra and the first Asian Ultra that is not from Japan. Technically, if Hanuman is included, he is the third Foreign Ultra overall. * During his fight with Raksasa Halilintar, we can clearly see that Ribut's crystal brace is swept away by Halilintar's tail sweep attack. However, viewers can still see both crystal at his hand after that. This is because Ribut actually does have crystal design at both his arms and only wearing a crystal brace at his left arm only. If look carefully, we can see that his left arm did not have his crystal braces anymore. *Ultraman Ribut is also the first Ultra to be presented fully as CGI. *Ultraman Ribut is the second Ultra that is named after a word from the Malay language after Ultraman Tiga. Ribut can be translated to Storm in English. ** Interestingly, the name of the monsters that Ribut fought in this special are actually related to him and each other. Ribut means Storm while Kilat is Thunder and also Lightning and Halilintar is also a Malay word for both Thunderbolt and Lightning. ** Coincidentally, the word "Ribut" is homophone to the English word "Reboot" as Ultraman Ribut's design is somewhat of a reboot to the design of the original Ultraman. *Although a dream character, at the end of their adventure when the brothers wake up, they find themselves with his transformation items, the G-Flash. Category:Ultras Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Ultraman Type Ultras Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Non-Canon characters